<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The gift that changed their lives by ZabbyGurlJiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099001">The gift that changed their lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva'>ZabbyGurlJiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 is an adorable bean, 13 is wholesome, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Getting Together, Yaz comes out to 13, Yaz might pass out if she blushes anymore, but also clueless, not smut, there’s a strap-on, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yaz manages to come out to the Doctor as bisexual, will she be able to hide the feelings she holds for the TimeLord? The Doctor will make it difficult when she buys Yaz an innocent coming out gift to show she cares. Or not so innocent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The gift that changed their lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, thank you, thank you to sheregenerated for your help and encouragement with this! You are a truly awesome bean x </p><p>PS. Go check out sheregenerated’s stories and their tumblr. (They’re really cool)</p><p>Hope you enjoy this story of Yaz and 13 being utter messes. </p><p>Disclaimer: You guessed it! Still poor. Rent goes out today so I’m gonna be even more poor so please don’t  sue me. These are not my characters. Like do we even need to say this anymore? They would be together they were. :’(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yaz huffed out another nervous sigh as she paced outside the door to the Doctor’s room. She’d been there almost fifteen minutes now and she was sure that the TimeLord knew she was there so she couldn’t just leave. Yaz steeled herself and brought her fist up to the door in front of her. She knocked quietly almost hoping that the Doctor wouldn’t hear it so she had an excuse to turn and run. Suddenly there was a small crash from inside the room and then the door flew open. Yaz gasped at the sight before her. The Doctor was in a blue hoodie with her customary rainbow print across the chest, a pair of loose black boxer shorts completely covered in stars, constellations and astrological signs, and a pair of baby pink, sparkly ankle socks. Her blonde hair was a mess and she was rubbing her elbow, Yaz assumed she had bashed it causing the crash she had heard. The Doctor's voice jolted her out of her daydreaming appreciation of the time lords form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaz?” The Doctor had a concerned look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Sorry, what? Yeah. Hi?” Yaz panicked, her brain hadn’t quite kicked back into gear yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said come on in,” the Doctor was still looking at Yaz but her face showed a more amused look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure. Sorry was just caught up thinking about some ,” Yaz replied vaguely as she stepped into the room. As soon as she passed the TimeLord she heard the door click closed behind her and the nerves returned with full force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay Yaz? Coz you were very out of it at the door and now you’ve gone kind of grey,” the Timelord was concerned about her friend. She knew that Yaz had been shuffling outside the door before the TARDIS had told her and she seemed really out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grey?” Yaz sounded confused. “Do you mean green?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh yes! Green, not grey. Sorry, my bad!” The Doctor said bashfully, sometimes she really couldn’t get to grips with the humans’ phrasing of stuff. Yaz let out an amused breath, however, the nerves returned quickly with a vengeance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I promise. I just really need to talk to you. There’s something I want you to know but I’m not sure how to say it. I’m scared that your opinion of me is going to change, and that you’re going to want me to leave and I’m not ready for this to end yet, I don’t think I ever will be but especially now. Not when I’ve just found you and the travelling and the planets. I’d miss them so much. I’d miss you.” Yaz rushed out not looking at the Doctor during her word vomit and fidgeted with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey. Yaz slow down. I’m not going anywhere. Unless you’ve killed someone, nothing is going to end out travelling okay. Not until you say so. I promise.” The Doctor let Yaz to the edge of her bed and pushed lightly on her shoulder causing her to half collapse to sit on the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t killed anyone!” Yaz rushed out, glad for the chance to delay further, hoping it would help her brain to find a way to tell the Doctor her big secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The Doctor sat beside Yaz both of them facing the door while the Doctor rubbed gentle circles on her companion’s shoulder lightly. She might be socially awkward in this body but she wasn’t a complete idiot. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Yaz spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know when we were dealing with the spiders at that hotel my mum was working at?” Yaz pushed out. The Doctor didn’t talk but let out a hum of confirmation, not wanting to disrupt Yaz too much. “Do you remember when we were with my mum?” Yaz took another breath before continuing, not waiting for the TimeLord to respond this time. If she didn’t say this now, she would lose courage. “And she asked if we were seeing each other?” This time Yaz paused, waiting on the TimeLord, breath held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I remember,” the Doctor replied quietly. She felt like Yaz needed a verbal confirmation this time. The Gallifreyan could practically feel the waves of nerves coming from Yaz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's because it’s a possibility for me. Ya know?” Yaz’s lungs were burning but she waited for the Doctor to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say it Yaz. It’s okay,” the Doctor tried to encourage Yaz to continue. She turned to face sideways on the bed, crossing her legs, her hand still on Yaz’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bi. Bisexual, I like both men and women.” Yaz managed to find enough breath to finally say the words she needed. She turned to the Doctor, a look of reserved hope on her face. The Doctor was already looking at her. Her eyes were shining and there was a bright smile adorning her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so, incredibly proud of you Yasmin Khan.” The words set Yaz off like nothing before. She began sobbing with relief and almost threw herself into the Doctor’s arms. The time lord held her, whispering praise into her friend's hair. She knew that things like were a big deal for humans, and while she didn’t really understand why, she would make sure her friend felt safe and comfortable. They stayed like that even after Yaz stopped crying, both enjoying the embrace far too much to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s this person. That I like. Like really like,” Yaz felt the Doctor jump at her sudden intrusion of the silence with her second confession of the afternoon. Almost immediately Yaz felt the body against hers sag slightly. Yaz really hadn’t meant to say that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Who are they?” The Doctor tried to keep the pain out of her voice so as to not let on to Yaz about how she felt. Yaz’s confession had given her hope but if there was someone Yaz liked already, the Doctor wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise her friendship with her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um. I’m not sure I’m ready to tell you yet. If that’s okay?” Yaz hoped that the Doctor would drop this particular line of questioning. She needed more time before that revelation came to light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Yaz. That’s perfectly fine. Anything you do or don’t want to tell me is fine by me. Cool. Great. Awesome. Epic!” Oh, there it was. That little scronch, on the face of the beautiful time lord. Yaz was in trouble. She needed to get out of the room before she ended up professing her love. Coming out was enough for one day thank you very much. Yaz let out a little giggle, despite herself, and stood up off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Doctor. I’m gonna head out and take some time to myself.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Get out, get out, get out’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was all Yaz could think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be me thanking you. I know that some humans find it hard to say that kind of thing to other people, and it means a lot to me that you trusted me enough to tell me today. So thank you and I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair shared a moment of eye contact before Yaz left, closing the door behind her. The Doctor fell sideways onto her bed and turned her face into the duvet. She let out a little frustrated noise that was half a scream, half a groan. She took a moment to </span>
  <span>compose herself before sitting back up and getting the laptop she’d recently made out from under her bed and began a search.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor jumped up and down with glee when the TARDIS radar began to ping. She was hoping it would arrive today and here it was. A KERBLAM! Man suddenly appeared in the control room, a parcel in hand. The Doctor grabbed the parcel and thanked the delivery bot as it teleported back out of the confines of the TARDIS. She shot off to her room to open and inspect the contents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been about two weeks since Yaz had ‘come out’ to the Doctor and she had been researching all that being bisexual meant to the humans. She found that some people liked to get their friends or family who had recently come out a gift of some kind and the Doctor had thought of the perfect present to give to Yaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled it out of the box carefully and removed the bubble wrap, discarding both to the side to sort out later. She let out a little squeal. Perfect! Right, time to wrap it up and give it to Yaz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later the Doctor was ready. All she needed now was Yaz. She sent her a text hoping that her friend would see it immediately and come straight to her room. A few minutes of pacing later her phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   {</span>
  <em>
    <span>14:07}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Come to my room. Quick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 😃 Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:10}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Doctor:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Why? What have you done now?! X</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:10}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Oi! I have a present for you! I might not give it to you now! Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:11}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Doctor:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Alright! I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have assumed x</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:11}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> It’s okay! I forgive you! : D Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:11}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Aww why didn’t that one make a face?! Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:11}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Not important right now!! Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:12}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Come to my room so I can give you your present!! Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:12}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Doctor:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Flipping heck. Okay on my way now x </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   {14:13}</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Brilliant Yaz:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Okay! Hurry!!!!!! 😃 Xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor waited for what felt like an eternity until that was a knock at her door. She swung it open to an amused yet slightly exasperated Yaz. She grabbed Yaz’s hand and practically yanked her through the doorway, shutting the door with a little too much force. The TARDIS hummed loudly in displeasure causing the time lord to mumble an apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Doctor! Calm down,” Yaz grumbled, not really sure what was going on. She watched the alien practically run across the room and grab a medium-sized parcel from the same desk over the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! But I was soooooo excited to give you this,” The TimeLord bounced over to Yaz, thrusting the present towards Yaz. Yaz took it from the blonde apprehensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. Not that I’m not chuffed or anything, but why have you got me a gift?” Yaz was almost scared of the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well after you told me you were bisexual I did some research. Just to find out everything it entails and if there’s anything that I needed to know so I could help with anything. I wanted to know everything so I could make you feel comfortable. I learned a lot about human sexuality. Like you really like labels for everything. On Gallifrey, we had relationships of love, friendship or convenience. No one cared who was with who. But this is a coming-out present.” The Doctor looked up at Yaz who was wearing an amused look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That was a lot of information. But thank you. You really didn’t need to get me anything,” Yaz was touched. This is one of the many many many reasons that Yaz was in love with the TimeLord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it!” The Doctor said, significantly calmer than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaz hesitated for a second before opening the present carefully. When she had unwrapped it, she immediately recognised what the Doctor had given her and blushed furiously. She looked up at the blonde expecting to see the alien in fits of laughter. Except all she saw was a look of serious nervousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Holy fuck. The woman she was in love with had bought her a fucking strap-on’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yaz thought to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor,” Yaz blushed even harder as the sound of her croaky voice. “This is a um... This is a strap-on,” Yaz didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um did I get it wrong? Do you not like it? I just thought it would be useful you know. You can use it on your own but then also put it in the harness and use it with your new person if you wanted. And it’s special because it’s from the future. 24th century to be precise. When you were it you can activate it so you feel it as though its feel and attached.” The Doctor looked and sounded so sad by the end of it the Yaz’s heart broke a little. The blonde’s eyes started to get a shine to them as though she were about to cry, “If you don’t like it I can return it. I’ll get you something else,” The Doctor mumbled, looking away from Yaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Doctor, I really like it. Thank you. It’s just… People on earth don’t really give each other things like this. I was just shocked,” Yaz hurried out. She really needed to tell the alien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay!” The speed at which the happiness returned to the Doctor’s voice made Yaz dizzy. Just another reason she loved the blonde alien. The Doctor quickly embraced Yaz in a hug not giving her time to move the strap on out the way. It was trapped between them and Yaz blushed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait” Yaz pulled away abruptly. “Did you say you can feel it?” Yaz looked at the toy in her hands in wonder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What she wouldn’t give to put it on and take the Doctor right there’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yaz thought to herself causing her breathing to increase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to, yeah. That is if you’re a strap on person?” The Doctor replied, oblivious to the thoughts swirling round in Yaz’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends if you’re a strap-on person,” Yaz mumbled, unable to stop the words from tumbling from her lips. It took her a second to realise what she had said, her eyes widening in panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh. Fuck’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yaz was in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” The Doctor froze. Did she hear Yaz right or was her mind playing tricks on her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yaz replied quickly in a desperate attempt to diffuse the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaz?” The Doctor decided to hope for the best. “Did you just-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Yaz cut the doctor off panickedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaz,” The Doctor’s voice was lower now but firm. A wave of heat flew to Yaz’s core at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor,” Yaz was practically whispering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaz,” The Doctor stepped in close to Yaz and took the strap-on out of her hands, throwing on the bed, before turning back to Yaz. “I’m gonna kiss you now if that's okay?” She hoped and prayed that Yaz would say yes. Yaz leaned in close, putting her arms around the TimeLord’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than okay Doctor,” Yaz whispered, her lips ghosting over the Doctors as she did, before closing the minute distance between their lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments and I hope you have a truly awesome day! :) x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>